Journal of Lifeline
by meme12
Summary: Inspired by the story 'Doctor's Log' by Lady Jaye1; Lifeline's journal about his life in G. I Joe and his crush. Will it have a happy ending? Slash is in! Read to find out!
1. First Day

Let's take a peek in the journal of our favourite G. I Joe medic Lifeline a.k.a Steen! Enjoy everyone!

Warning: Slash/Yaoi is in!!!

**Disclaimer:** I donot own GI Joe and the characters in the story

* * *

**Date:** 8 Jan 2010

Dear Journal,

I wonder what's wrong with Doc lately. He seems pretty out of it especially since he has been zoning off in to space most of the time. Doc seems to misplace the tools around the infirmary and he seems to be in deep thought lately. I know I should not be prying in to someone's business but it's because I... I...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline pauses in his journal writing and looks around the infirmary. The infirmary is completely void of life except for him and the male quickly resumes his writing of his journal.

I love him. Yes; I know it is strange that I'm attracted to the same sex but worst of all my mentor and friend. When we first met; I was unaware of these feelings for him. At that time; Doc had been a very kind yet strict medic and had taught me the tricks of the trades in handling the stubborn Joes that refused their bed rest for a quicker recovery. But as time further went by; I could not help but be drawn towards the medic for unknown reasons. At first, I thought it had been just my hormones causing me to have a crush and time will cause it to lessen. Instead; my feelings for him grew deeper and I find myself discreetly gazing at him and blushing at very close contact. I know this is probably against god's will and I am afraid to tell Doc as he might freak out. Should I tell him, which is probably the major question I'm having a dilemma with...

Maybe I should probably seek help from SnakeEyes for meditation training; that should keep my feelings at bay... Have to go now, I hear Beach Head shouting again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline quickly closes his journal and placed it in a small drawer and hurries out of the office to try regaining order for the infirmary.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: I know I wrote it short on purpose.

Yakumi: Meme12?

Meme12: Yes?

Yakumi: How did you get hold of that guy's journal entries?

Meme12: Hehehehehehehe...

Yakumi: You did not sneak in did you? (Glares at Meme12)

Meme12: I don't know; la, la, la, la! (Skips away)

Yakumi: MEME12!!!!!

Hope you guys enjoy it! This is Meme12 saying Sayonara matta O! Pls read and review!


	2. Second day

**Date:** 9 January 2010

Dear Journal,

I had finally managed to subdue Beach Head and prevent him from leaving the infirmary. As for now, he is content with intimidating the other Green shirts that come in for treatment due to training injuries. Doc still seems distracted, I wonder why? He was in a very bad mood as well. Beach Head had tried to escape just once today and Doc practically snapped at him and shouted a few 'colourful words' that children should never hear. There was stunned silence in the infirmary when Doc snapped out of his fury and excused himself to cool off.

For the remainder of the day, Beach Head had been surprisingly quiet and decided that pretending to sleep was the best idea to prevent another volcanic eruption to occur. Doc came back to the infirmary shortly and had sent me an apologetic glance for leaving me with the most troublesome patients in the whole wide world. I did not say anything except to place a cup of coffee at his desk earning a strange look from him. I told him that he must be tired and maybe a coffee can perk him up. As a medic, I've seen most of the Joes treating coffee as a sacred item. Most Joes just can't wake up without a cup of coffee. Doc let out a wry smile and thanked me causing the heat to rise to my face. I guess I really need to meditate more often then ever before if not I may let my feelings lose.

For the rest of the day, I was on cloud-nine causing most that came for treatment in the infirmary to think that I have gone nuts.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What do you think happen to Lifeline?" Dusty asked as he watched the younger medic cheerfully arranging the medical tools in the infirmary. "Maybe someone knocked his head and now he's gone mental." Beach Head replied as he stared at Lifeline's back. "Hey I should try to escape now." Beach Head sneaked out from the bed and hobbled to the door of the infirmary. "Beach Head, where do you think you are going?" Beach Head froze and noticed the stare given by the spectacled medic who was smiling but had a deadly aura surrounding him. "Umm... I was...umm...heading out...?" At that moment; if one had walked by the infirmary there should have been a loud shout of 'colourful words' before absolute silence ensues.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Meme12: Oh my...what did Lifeline do?

Kaze: Woof, woof, woof, woof? (Broke his pacifist vow?)

Meme12: Not possible Kaze. Lifeline is a whole lot sweeter then that...

Yakumi: Maybe he really turned nuts as turned violent. The sweeter the person; the scarier they are.

Meme12: Yeah...right... (Note sarcasm)

Yakumi: The chances were there. (Shrugs shoulders)

Pls read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o des! (See you again!)


	3. Third day and a discovery

**Date:** 10 January 2010

Dear Journal,

Nothing much happened today. Yesterday, Beach Head attempted his escape while I was on cloud nine. I remember telling him to sit back down but he shouted 'colourful words' and bang his fist on the desk. At that time I held out a syringe with a very sharp needle and said that I would be force to place him under aesthesia if he was not quiet. It was enough to make said male shut up and sat in his bed like a good boy. Apparently, Beach Head hated being sedated as it made him sick to the bottom (Never knew that). As far as this goes, I'm sure that my Pacifist rule has not been affected since I have yet to resort to violence or threats. (The needle was just a state-matters-directly.)

Tunnel Rat was sent in for treatment for a broken arm. After placing him in a cast; I overheard him talking to Beach Head about Doc. I did not mean to overhear the conversation but I think it went something like this...

Beach Head: YOU'RE KIDDIN AREN'T YA!?

Tunnel Rat: Geez Beach, chill... Come on haven't you seen all the signs.

Beach Head: I ain't seen any signs and Doc's gonna plumment ya for that!

Tunnel Rat: Getting mad easily, day-dreaming, out of character habits can only lead to one thing...he's in love!

At that point, I had dropped the stacks of medical files I was holding and had quickly bend down to pick them up to make it seem like a coincidence that I dropped them at this point. They looked at me for a minute but then resumed their conversation.

Beach Head: I think ya news gave our medic a heart attack...

Tunnel Rat: Sorry about that Lifeline! Hey, your mentor acting wierd or something?

I basically shook my head and said no before going in to the room and place the file down. I had purposely left a crack at the door and continued my eavesdropping.

Beach Head: I doubt ya got any proof to back that...

Tunnel Rat: I have proof! I saw him talking to Flint and Dusty!

Beach Head: So? Talking to that pain in the ass and flirt is no proof!

Tunnel Rat: I heard that they were giving love advice to Doc!

Beach Head: Sure... I believe you....! (Note the sarcasm)

Tunnel: You have to believe me!

At that note, I had already begun to shut my ears off their conversation. Doc is in love...? Then...who does he love...? Do I have a chance...? I can hear Tunnel Rat shouting that he is going to get some voice recording evidence; maybe I should try to focus on my work...it may take the pain off my feelings...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline sighs as he closes the journal and begins to try out the meditation techniques that Snake Eyes advised him to.

**To be continued**

* * *

Meme12: Poor Lifeline...sniff...sniff

Yakumi: When are you going to stop sneaking at that guy's journal and spying on him!!?

Meme12: Not gonna stop! (Dances around in circles)

Yakumi: Why do I have this kind of authoress...?

Meme12: Nani!? (Holds out 100 pound hammer)

Yakumi: Nande monai...

Pls read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	4. Fourth day and a surprise

**Date:** 11 January 2010

Dear Journal,

The meditation skills that Snake Eyes taught me have not been working as well as I thought. Instead; Snake Eyes actually found out about my crush. I could never live it down now! I had been peacefully learning how to meditate with Snake Eyes in the dojo early in the morning. It seems that the conversation yesterday had affected me badly until I could not meditate. Snake Eyes had snapped me out of my reverie by whacking me hard on the forehead and reprimanded me by using quick; angered sign language since he could not talk.

I had accidentally blurted out my crush in that moment of agitation. I remembered blushing furiously and told Snake Eyes to forget about what I had said. There was a moment of stunned silence which ended by Snake Eyes placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked at him in surprise and was further surprised by his hand signs.

"_I see... No wonder you wanted to try meditation. Meditation is not effective when it comes to the matters of the heart especially when you love someone this much._" I blushed at his comment and had asked how he could be so sure. "_I have someone equally precious to me...he is...more important then anything else in this world..._" Snake Eyes had paused with slight awkwardness as he shyly signed out his sentence. I was quite surprise that it was not Scarlet as they were on such obvious good terms. I was curious and had asked who he loved that much. "_He is another ninja but not part of the Joes or Cobra if that's what you are thinking..._" I decided not to pry further and asked if Scarlet knew about this. Snake Eyes considered and nodded which surprised me even more. "_She was surprised at first but...she came to terms with it.. By the way, you should tell Doc that you love him._"

I blushed further at his comment and told him that I would remember that before leaving the dojo. When I walked in to the infirmary, I noticed a bouquet of roses on the table. I picked up the bouquet of roses and read the card attached at the base of the bouquet. "99 roses to show the person I love but it's even better when I give it to the one I love." I flipped the card to get a name but there was no signature on the card or anything I could identify who send it to me. I look around but there was no one before returning my gaze on the roses. Smiling to myself, I placed the roses in a tall glass with water and resumed my work.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Both of you might need to lay it off a few days, in order for the broken bones reset themselves." Lifeline stated as he addressed Gung Ho and Dusty who were both in bed due to a broken arm; broken leg and for Dusty and extra bandaged head due to a deep gash caused by sharp debris later in the afternoon. "Lifeline, what's with the roses in that vase?" The medic stared at the vase and smiled softly. "Someone left them on my desk, why?" "You have a secret admirer!? What's the world coming to!?" Dusty commented with a laugh but winced as the pain from his injuries hit. "Careful there..." Lifeline commented as he walked over to check on Dusty's stitches. "Not surprising since our medic here has a slender figure. Do you know the number of green shirts that try to fake ill and get warded here to stare at Lifeline's ass?" Gung Ho added with a snigger causing the slender figured medic to blush in embarrassment. "Which $#%#% Green shirt was that!?" Beach Head hollered, effectively silencing Gung Ho's sniggering.

"Beach Head calm down. You only have to spend 1 more day here in the infirmary." Lifeline's voice echo in the infirmary; unaware of the eavesdropper outside the infirmary...

* * *

**To be continued...**

Meme12: Hehehehehehe..... Someone made a move first...

Yakumi: Who's that?

Meme12: I thought you are not interested?

Yakumi: I changed my mine since Shadow told me who did it.

Meme12: WHO!?

Yakumi: Not telling!!!!!! (Runs off)

Meme12: GET BACK HERE!!!!! (Chases after Yakumi)

Pls read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	5. Fifth day and the uproar

**Date:** 12 January 2010

Dear Journal,

I have been continually teased by my team mates about the mysterious bouquet of roses I received yesterday. It seems that Dusty decided that the whole world should know about it and had eventually told every person that visited him (Including Duke). Now, I have to face with most of the female Joes asking me who I think send those roses to me. Gung Ho and Dusty have taken the pleasure in to teasing every time about it whenever I see them in the infirmary. Tunnel Rat had decided to initiate a plan to find my mysterious admirer and to makes matters worst; he also invited the 2 patients in the infirmary ward to find him. The infirmary had become the base for their daily discussion on Plan FMA (Find Mysterious Admirer).

I thought things could not get any worst when even General Hawk joined the mission as well. Could you believe it!? I even thought that man had some sense but I guess not. The only sane man that I trust now is Doc. Doc seems more cheerful now and I'm glad he's alright...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline sighs and closes his journal before placing it in his drawer of his office. He directed his attention to the vase of roses near the window (He had shift it to the office). The roses were still growing strong and their deep red brightened the room slightly. Lifeline could not help but smile at the roses before walking over to stroke the petals of the roses gently. "Admiring the roses?" Lifeline jumped and whirled around to find Doc just behind him. "Oh it's you Doc..." "I'm sorry; I thought you heard me coming in." Lifeline blushed in slight embarrassment as he had been so deep in thought to notice his crush walked in. "I heard it was from a mysterious someone." Lifeline nodded and gazed at the rose: "I just don't know who it's from but...it's really sweet in a way..." Lifeline softly played with the rose while Doc had a soft gaze in his eyes as he watched the younger medic place the rose back in the vase.

Both men were absorbed in their thoughts that they were unaware of the peeping tom behind the office door..

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: Now who can that be...? (Thinking)

Yakumi: Shouldn't you be thinking of the next school you should be going after getting the results?

Meme12: Of course I'm thinking! You think I forgot about that!?

Yakumi: High chances you will...

Meme12: I don't want to quarrel with you...

Tunnel Rat: There you are Meme12! I got the possible crush photos wanna see?

Meme12: Nice!!!!

Yakumi: Sigh...

Pls read and review!!!!!!


	6. Sixth day and the second surprise

**Date:** 13 January 2010

Dear Journal,

Tunnel Rat, Gung Ho and Dusty along with everyone else who was supporting Mission FMA have some possible suspects on the 'mysterious admirer'. I could only sigh as the others eagerly gathered around Tunnel Rat and my 2 patients in the infirmary. I managed to sneak out and headed towards the cafeteria. I met Scarlett, Cover Girl and Lady Jaye and sat at the same table with them. All 3 had questioned me about my thinking on my crush and had given me suggestions on how to reject nicely (I wonder why). Before I could call the conversation off; Ship Wreck had to arrive and tease me about my secret admirer which I refused to accept stating that I was not noticeable at all. Ship Wreck laughed and pointed out that most of the Green Shirts had their eyes on me by pointing out a young man who had been staring at me.

I followed the direction of Ship Wreck's finger and spotted a male among his friends staring at me. When he noticed me looking back; he blushed and instantly looked down earning some teasing from his friends around him. I instantly blushed and turned back to the 4 people who were eyeing with an 'as-if-I'm-not-noticeable' look. Scarlett suggested that I should just find out who my crush was and straighten it out. I sigh and promised to consider before making a quick escape back to the infirmary. I just placed 1 foot into the infirmary; I was nabbed and thrown in to a chair. I looked up and found myself being stared down by an eager Tunnel Rat, Duke and Ripcord.

I gulped slightly and asked what's going on despite the obvious bad feeling that prevailed in my thoughts. Instantly; a very hyper Tunnel Rat pushed several photos in my face and started babbling about the possible reasons why they would like me. I gazed at the photos and noticed 1 of the photos happened to be Doc's. I asked why Doc would like me and everyone (Including the 2 patients) roll their eyes. "Isn't it obvious!? You're his student which gives him plenty of time to ogle at you and develop feelings over time! Sheesh; why are you this blur!?" Dusty had exclaimed despite his injured state and everyone nodded in agreement. I stared at the photo with a renewed hope; was it really possible that Doc would actually love me...?

It was at that moment when Doc had entered the infirmary and noticed the crowd surrounding me. I hastily gave the photos back to Tunnel Rat and stood up. Doc shooed Tunnel Rat, Duke and Ripcord out saying that they were disturbing the patients. The three left with evil grins hanging on their faces while Doc gave them a stern gaze. As soon as they left; I apologised for causing the ruckus and he forgave me easily; saying that they were the ones disturbing me in the first place. Gung Ho did a wolf whistle and I hastily walked off to finish my work. I hope that the next day will run smoothly since Gung Ho and Dusty bare going to be discharged in 3 days time.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline sighed as he closed his journal. He really wished that his hope have not been renewed for nothing. A sudden knock on his room door snapped him out from reverie and the medic hurried to open the door. To his surprise; there was no one at the empty hallway except for a small box wrapped in a bow with several holes in it. Lifeline stared at the box quizzically when he heard a faint mew from the box. The medic immediately carried the box in to his room; undid the ribbon and opened the box. A small 1 month old kitten with light brown fur and a white patch of fur around its eye poked its head out of the box. It mewed adorably and set its blue eyes on the medic. Lifeline gently carried the small kitten out of the box and noticed the card tied around its neck.

Lifeline untied the card from around the small kitten's neck and read it: "I hope this bundle of joy can make you smile even more as your smile is an angel's smile" Lifeline smiled slightly at the words as a warm feeling slipped in to his heart. A mew interrupted his musings and he reach out to stroke the kitten's soft fur earning a purr from the kitten who nuzzled his face in the medic's palm. Lifeline smiled at the reaction and continued stroking the kitten. "Thank you...whoever you are..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Meme12: Lifeline has a kitty!!!!

Ace: Hey Meme12! Have you seen Yakumi?

Meme12: Nope. Why?

Ace: He took part in a betting pool I set up and he lost so I need the money back.

Meme12: What betting pool? (Glares at Ace)

Ace: Erm...nothing...hehehe...

Meme12: ACE!!!!!!!!!

Ace: Gotta run!!

Meme12: Kaze seek!

Kaze: Woof (Yes Mistress!)


	7. Seventh day, Annoyance and comfort

**Date:** 14 January 2010

Dear Journal,

Team FMA found out about the new gift I had received from my mysterious admirer. I had decided to name the kitten Sky due to its blue eyes and had brought her to the infirmary as I was worried off leaving the kitten on its own. As soon as Gung Ho and Dusty had spotted the kitten in my arms; they had notified Team FMA via sms on hand phones and the group members have once again gathered in the infirmary for an emergency meeting (Sort of). Most of them were focused on the kitten that was placed in the make-shift basket out of an old box and several blankets on the table. Sky had just mewled at them and stared at them with his large trusting blue eyes. Ripcord; Duke and Long Range immediately started cooing over the kitten by petting her and tickling her and the kitten responded by purring and nuzzling their hands. By the time I returned from the infirmary with Sky's breakfast; Sky had most of the male Joes wrapped around her finger or paw as I should say.

I quickly shooed most of the members away as I gave Sky her breakfast. Dusty had begun to tease me saying that I was protective over the kitten as it was a gift from my secret admirer. I had retorted back but was subdued as they noted the blush on my face. I was irritated and had snapped back at them before stomping back to my office and slamming the door; frightening both Sky and the others. I spend the time in the office looking through files and making medical reports with a guilty heart that I had snapped at Sky. She was just a kitten and could hardly understand what's going on... great going Lifeline...you had to flare up and leave the kitten outside with a bunch of strangers... My guilt continued to sink in as I turned to stare at the roses at the widow sill. The roses had begun to wilt and the flowers had begun to droop. I continued to stare at the roses and let out a sigh when I heard mewing outside my office door accompanied by scratching.

I opened the office door to find Sky innocently sitting there with her large blue eyes. Her ears seemed to droop in sadness and she mewled sadly before rubbing at my legs. I sigh and picked up the kitten and cradled her close. "You know...you really should not let a kitten feel that bad..." I jumped to find that it was Doc who was staring at me with his arms folded while flipping through the medical details on a clipboard. I stared at the kitten and held it close while muttering apologies in to her ear and kissed it softly on the forehead. The cat purred as I continue to stroke it. "I'm quite a failure being a medic and Sky's owner aren't I?" I remembered asking and Doc just walked over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up in surprise as Doc smiled slightly and responded: "Nope, you were just careless and you still love Sky don't you? If not...you would not have comforted Sky. I would also have flared up if I had to deal with a bunch of people who can't mind their own business..." I watched as Doc reached over and scratch Sky between her ears causing a purr to emerge from the kitten. I looked down at the kitten and smiled as the kitten looked at me and mewled happily. I thanked Doc for the comfort he provided causing him to blush slightly and he cleared his throat in effort to hide the blush. I chuckled slightly unaware that Gung Ho and Dusty who had been faking sleep in the beds were peeking under half-lidded eyelids at me and Doc.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline closed his journal and gazed at the sleeping kitten in the make-shift basket. He smiled slightly as he remembered his crush comfort and felt the same warmness seeped deep in to his heart. "Thanks Doc..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Meme12: Aww...fluff

Kaze: Woof! (Yup)

Yakumi: Hey Meme12!

Meme12: There you are! Hey Ace get your money back!

Ace: Yakumi! I want my 50 bucks!!!!

Yakumi: ACK!!!!!! Gotta run!!!!

Ace: Get back here!!!!!!

Yakumi: Hel[p me Meme12!!!!

Meme12: Tee hee!

This is Meme12 saying Sayonara matta O!


	8. Eight day and the mission

**Date:** 15 January 2010

Dear Journal;

I was awakened early in the morning by an announcement calling me to Hawk's office. I hastily changed and dashed out not forgetting to place a bowl of milk for Sky in the process. When I arrived at the office; I saw Snake Eyes, Kamakura; Jinx; Beach Head; Duke and Hawk. Duke announced that I was going on a mission regarding an infiltration of a possible Cobra headquarters and I was there to evacuate any civilians or Joes who were injured in the process. I understood and immediately headed back to pack up after the short briefing. I headed back to my room to pack up and noticed Sky mewing at me sadly; as if she sensed that I was leaving her alone. I sigh and cradled her close; scratching her in between the ears. Who could look after Sky when I was away? I was deep in thought as I walked in to the infirmary to collect the medical kit for my mission while carrying Sky in my arms.

I was surprise to find Doc present in the infirmary and held back my blush when I saw him. I greeted him and went to collect the medical kit and then it struck me on who could look after Sky. I gently place the kitten in Doc's arms and asked if he could look after her when I leave on the mission. Doc nodded and petted the kitten softly earning a small mewl from the cat. I smiled and turned to leave when Doc grabbed my wrist. I turned to face him in surprise and blush slightly at the closeness we were in. "Be careful." I nodded and Doc let go of my wrist in a reluctant way allowing me to pet Sky one last time before I left.

As I met up with Snake Eyes; Jinx; Kamakura; Ripcord and Beach Head at the air field; Snake Eyes hand-signed me that he will keep me safe and I said my thanks before we board the helicopter. Now, I'm in the helicopter while Ripcord is trying to get Snake Eyes' two apprentices to join in the Team FMA but failing in the process. Beach Head is yelling at Ripcord to keep quiet and Snake Eyes is giving his threatening looks to his students if they support Ripcord' suggestion. I hope the mission goes smoothly though...

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys! We're reaching T-minus 5 mins!" The pilot's voice echoed over the intercom and everyone suited up. Lifeline stashed his journal in to his medical kit and prepared to suit up. "Good luck out there Joes!" Everyone immediately slipped on their parachutes and begin to sky-dive. Snake Eyes gave Lifeline a thumbs- up before proceeding to disappear down in to the clouds. Lifeline followed suit as he prayed silently for the mission to proceed safely.

**To be continued...**

Meme12: Ohh....Lifeline's going on a mission...

Yakumi: Oh god my stomach... (Crawls in with a beaten up look)

Meme12: That's what you get for betting with Ace when I would lose my sanity!!!! (Crosses arms and looks away)

Doc: I heard that someone was injured...hey is that Lifeline's journal?

Meme12: Yes and yes. Yes as in someone is injured and yes that's Lifeline's journal.

Doc: Okay. That's invading of privacy young lady.

Meme12: I know but I only showed some of it and not all of it.

Doc: What's in the front few pages? (Goes to flip page.)

Meme12: NO!!!!!!! IT'S PRIVATE!!!!!!!! (Slaps Doc's hand away)

Doc: Ouch! Alright I guess I will treat your friend first...

Yakumi: Help....

Meme12: Sigh....

This is Meme12 saying Sayonara Matta o! Pls read and review!


	9. Day unknown

**Date:** Unknown

**Normal POV**

"Get down!!!" Another explosion occurred as Beach head swore under his breath as he saw the slender medic dashed among through the smoke; bullets and explosions. The team had been successful in sneaking in and the ninja gang were supposed to have wiped out all of the guards. That was until one of the guards managed to hit the alarm before he died causing the uproar and now tons of vipers are now trying to smash them. The Joes were close to being outnumbered and Ripcord had called for back-up through the com but was shot down by a viper. Lifeline had then decided to sprint through the cross-fire and now Beach Head had to cover for him.

Lifeline dashed through the cross-fire, ignoring the warning shouts Beach Head had shouted out and was headed to Ripcord. "Ripcord! Ripcord, please respond!" Lifeline shouted as he tried to make the soldier regain consciousness. Ripcord groaned slightly as he peered out at the medic with slight unfocused eyes. "Damn it! I should not be down that fast..." Lifeline immediately gauges if the bullets were stuck in his body and heave a sign of relief that he need not dig out the bullets. "Hold on Ripcord, I'm getting you back safely. Can you move?" Ripcord gave a faint nod as Lifeline patch up his wounds and instantly heaved up the man before placing the man's arm around his shoulders. "We're gonna run through this madness okay? Beach Head, Snake Eyes I'm heading back with Ripcord, cover me!" One, two...GO!" The medic yelled and his patient instantly dashed through the cross fire. "LIFELINE MOVE!!" Lifeline looked up to see the ceiling crashing down on him. On instinct; the medic instantly dashed off with Ripcord clung on to him. Seeing that there was no time; Lifeline pushed Ripcord out of harm's way and the ceiling came crashing down on him.

"LIFELINE!!!!" Jinx had shouted as all watched as the ceiling crashed on to their medic. As the smoke cleared; the other Joes instantly rushed over and sported the medic's arm sticking out from beneath the rubble. "Lifeline, Lifeline can you hear me!? Dang it! Where's the freaking back-up now!!!" Beach Head shouted and proceeded to establish contact once more with the back-up while the other three ninjas tried to clear the rubble off Lifeline. "Lifeline, wake up!" Kamakura called out as he tried removing the rest of the rubble off the medic. "Oh god..." Jinx muttered as she saw the fingers of the medic hands moved and hastily sped up the removing of the rubble while Snake Eyes tried to get known of the medic's condition by tapping Morse code. A faint tap caught the ninja's attention and he hastily tapped back to encourage the medic to tap back. The tapping got slightly louder and Snake Eyes urged his apprentices to move the rubble. "_Stay with us Lifeline...you have to!_" Snake Eyes tapped back and the tapping resumed but it was growing faint.

"_Don't sleep Lifeline! Not now!_" Snake Eyes urgently tapped back and helped removed the rubble when the tapping grew soft and suddenly stopped. "Lifeline! Wake up!" Beach Head bellowed as he had been helping out with removing the rubble and listening on to the medic's faint tapping. The back-up arrived in the form of a chopper where Bazooka; Tunnel Rat and Heavy Duty along with Doc sprinted to the scene after they had landed. "What's the status!?" "Lifeline's trapped under the rubble and he has just lost consciousness!" Jinx shouted as Tunnel Rat and Bazooka rushed over to give her a hand. "Going in...! I got him! Bazooka help me raised the rubble! Jinx, help me pull him out!" The Joes did as they were told and carefully pulled out the medic from under the rubble.

"Make space!" Doc shouted as he knelt over Lifeline. The medic was in a bad shape with a bleeding gash on his forehead; a broken leg and probably broken ribs. "Lifeline, wake up! Can you hear me!? Bazooka, grab the IV fluid bag from my kit and some gauze and bandages! Go, Go, GO!!! " Lifeline opened his eyes weakly and took in Doc's appearance in his blurry vision. He coughed out some blood and opened his mouth in attempt to form words. "Don't use any strength now. Focus on trying to make it back alive for Sky's sakes!" The others watched as Lifeline's hands weakly stretched out and cupped the other medic's face. Doc stared at the medic in shocked until he heard the words that emerged from the medic's mouth. "Doc... I... I...love...you..." Doc's eyes widened as the medic's hand went limped and his eyes closed. "Lifeline no! No you idiotic medic! Wake up! You can't die now!" Everyone watched as Doc hastily tried to wake up the medic and immediately snapped out from the previous scene to help Doc move the male to the chopper and get him back to the Pit.

* * *

**Lifeline's POV**

I saw the ceiling crashing down on Ripcord and me. I tried to sprint to the exit but I know that there may not be enough time. I pushed Ripcord to the exit and braced myself for the impact of the collapsed ceiling. I remember one of the debris struck me hard on the head and I must have passed out for a moment before waking up shortly when I heard the others shouting outside. I noticed one of my hands is trapped outside the rubble and I made an effort to move my fingers while ignoring the pain I felt. I heard more faint shouts and I felt sleepy, on the verge of nodding out cold; I heard tapping. It was Snake Eyes no doubt and I used my miraculously uninjured arm to tap out a message. It was working for only a short while as I felt my eyelids growing heavy and my tapping grew softer. I nodded off once more until I felt someone pulling me carefully out from the rubble. I heard Doc's voice and opened my eyes. My vision was still blurred and I struggled to talk. I needed to tell him... It's now or ever... I weakly stretched out my uninjured hand and cupped his cheek. Doc felt so warm... I don't want to leave this warm but I'm losing the strength. I choked out my deepest feelings for him before exhaustion took over and my world turned black...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Eleventh day sadness

**Date:** 18 January 2010

**Normal POV**

The infirmary was silent except for the steady beeping of the vital machines attached to a man with a bandaged head; a casted leg and a casted arm with bandages wrapped around his chest. Sitting beside the unconscious male; Doc was keeping a close eye and had held on to the unconscious male's hand while his gaze set steadfast on the male's face where an oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. A mew cut through the silence and Doc picked up the small kitten that had been staring at him from below. Sky sniffed at the male on the bed and mewed in recognition of her master and batted her master's hand with her paw. Doc continued to watch the kitten's efforts in waking the male up but to no avail. Doc sigh and placed his face in to his hands; not noticing the door of the infirmary being opened.

Doc snapped up when he felt the tap on his shoulder. "Flint...it's you..." The sergeant nodded and turned to stare at the male lying on the bed. "How's...Lifeline?" Flint had asked with slight hesitation while Doc sighed and stood up. "He's stable but the impact on his head is causing him to remain unconscious..." Flint watched as the medic picked up the kitten which was mewing sadly and stroked its soft fur. "I'm an idiot aren't I Flint...? I couldn't even tell him that I love him even when you told me to go for it. Instead I beat around the bush by dropping him off gifts secretly and kept him in the dark! Now he's lying there all battered up like hell...!" Flint placed a comforting hand on the older medic's shoulder as he watched the medic's shoulders trembled slightly. "There's nothing we can do except wait Doc. Lifeline would not want you to be in this state now..."

Doc sighed in frustration as he acknowledges the fact that Flint was right. Doc's heart sank in the guilt he was feeling as the confession played back in his mind and his grip on the kitten tightened causing the kitten to mew in pain. Doc immediately loosened his grip on the kitten and stared in to the kitten's blue eyes. "I'm sorry; Sky..." Doc murmured as he scratched the kitten in between her ears earning a soft purr. "Sky would need someone to love her you know...Lifeline would have wanted that." Doc remembered the warm attention that Lifeline had showered on the kitten when he was free. "Doc, could you please help me look after Sky when I'm not around?" Lifeline's gentle voice resounded in his head as the kitten mewed in his arms. "I know Sky...I miss him too but he will wake up... I'm sure of it..."

"General Hawk just told me to drop by to tell you to rest a little. You have not been sleeping for 3 days straight just looking after Lifeline." Doc nodded and Flint gave a small wave before exiting the infirmary. "Flint, wait." The sergeant paused and turned to face Doc. "Tell the rest that they should come over visit and talk to Lifeline. There is a possibility whereby the talking can improve his condition and quicken his recovery which will allow him to regain consciousness." Flint nodded and gave a small wave before exiting the infirmary.

Just outside; Flint nearly bumped in to Snakes Eyes who appeared from out of nowhere. "_Still the same old condition...?_" "Yeah...Lifeline's still not waking up...he got it pretty bad when the buildings collapsed on him especially since his head got injured badly so...its going to be a while..." Uneasy silence resumed as both males pounder the chances whereby Lifeline could pull through. "No point thinking on the bad side right?" The ninja nodded as both headed back to the main lounge where most of the Joes were hanging out and were also very worried over the medic's condition.

"Damn it! If only I wasn't hurt then Lifeline wouldn't have to be caught under that collapsed ceiling!" Ripcord shouted as he thumped his hand on the table while Dusty and Gung Ho tried to seat him down. "Calm down Ripcord. It's not your fault." Duke comforted by placing a hand on the male shoulder as he sat down with a defeated sigh. "When is he going to wake up?" Jinx asked which roused the attention of the other female Joes. "It's unknown. Lifeline may stay like that for weeks; months maybe even years..." The atmosphere in the room immediately turned sober as the reality of the situation is pointed out to the Joes. "Doc tells us to go and visit him more often and talk to him. He says that it will make him regain consciousness at a faster rate." Murmurs arose as the Joes decided who would go visit the medic on which day and some even dragged Beach Head to help earning a large uproar of protest from the ranger who attempted escape but was dragged in to help.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: Poor Doc...

Beach Head: You just love to torment me and the gang ain't that right lady?

Meme12: Whatever you mean old bones.

Beach Head: ME! OLD! THAT'S IT YOU'RE CROSSIN MAH LINE AND I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU OFF!

Meme12: Do that and I WILL stick a needle in to you!

Beach Head: (mumbles) Crazy, $%$, psycopath of an authoress...

Meme12: What's that? (Shows needle)

Beach head: Nothing!

This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta O!


	11. Twelveth day

Hey there!! Meme12 here! Just to clear it up a bit; since Lifeline is out of it; these are the well wishes of the other Joes when they actually found his journal.

* * *

**Normal POV**

For the next few days; the other Joes have been visiting Lifeline and sat down to talk with him. For the female Joes it was easy but for some of the guys especially Beach Head; it was difficult to express their feelings directly. "Hey Lifeline, It's me, Cover Girl along with Dusty, Ripcord and Beach Head. The weather is real fine today and thank god no Cobra attacks other then Ace getting into a while lot of trouble. He decided to place a bet whether Storm Shadow was gay or not and when said ninja found out about it; he gave Ace a twisted wrist and a black eye. Things would have gotten worst if not for Snake Eyes timely arrival to pry the ninja away from Ace. He's been patched up now and is currently whining over the failed bet..." Cover Girl paused at that moment before letting out a wry smile. "You know...Doc is the only one handling all of the patients now and he desperately needs a helping hand since the Green shirts seem to love getting injured and send themselves here. So wake up Lifeline; Doc really needs help..."

The medic showed no signs of awakening as he continued sleeping while Cover Girl sighed while Dusty placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Guess it's my turn now..." Ripcord replied as he settled down on the chair with Dusty taking another chair and sat down as well. "Hey Lifeline, it's me Ripcord along with Dusty here... I know you must be mad that I'm walking around with injuries but I'm fine because Doc cleared me so don't flare up kay." Ripcord let out a sad laugh while Dusty continued for him: "Hey bud Dusty here; I thought you would be up and running since you could always do so even in the worst situation. I'm not used to see you just lying there sleeping when half the time you are always up with checking the medical files; keeping the infirmary in order or else chasing the ninjas or Beach Head back in to the infirmary when they are not supposed to be out." Beach head let out a snort while Cover girl and Ripcord let out a chuckle.

"Come on bud...do you know how down in dumps everyone is when you're out like that? I mean I am really gonna call Gung Ho and Bazooka to start singing at the very top of their voices if you don't wake up sooner okay Lifeline!?" Cover Girl placed a reassuring hand on Dusty's shoulder as he tried to wipe away his tears on his sleeve. "It's your turn now Beach Head." The ranger snorted and refused to budge causing the other 2 males to frown. "Just talk to him for god sake; Beach Head!? What's $#^#$ wrong with you!?" Ripcord snapped while the ranger frowned underneath his mask. "I'm here already aren't I? I need not tell him anything!" The ranger snapped back while Ripcord growled at him. "Just place that #%#^ pride of yours somewhere else Beach Head! Lifeline patched you up tons of time don't you wanna help wake him up!?" Beach Head snapped at this point before Cover Girl could hush up Dusty: "YOU THINK I WANNA SEE OUR MEDIC JUST LYIN THERE LIKE A DEAD PERSON AND FEEL GOOD ABOUT IT !? NO! I JUST WANT HIM TO REST AND NOT WORRY ABOUT ME OR THE TEAM!" Beach Head's fist knocked Lifeline's emergency medical kit to the ground; spilling their contents.

The answer stunned the other 2 males while Beach head 'tch' in embarrassment and bend down to pick up the contents. "Hey what's this?" Cover girl found herself picking up a small notebook with a brown leather cover. "Is it a medical log?" Dusty asked while Cover Girl flipped opened the book and scanned its contents. "No...It's a journal...! From the writing; it's definitely Lifeline's." The group huddled over to read its contents but Cover girl slammed it shut. "What's the deal!?" "It's invasion of privacy." "But you read it!" "I merely scanned through it!" Beach Head sighed as the bickering resumed when it suddenly stopped and the other 3 Joes stared at him with evil grins. "You know Beach Head; if one can't say...he can write." Before said ranger could respond; he was pulled in to the chair and handed a pen along with a blank page of the journal. "Start writing; Beach Head." Beach Head frowned and glared at the girl. "I'm gonna increase your PT training." "Fine by me; just start writing if not General Hawk can deal with it." Cover Girl replied with her arms folded while the other 2 males started for the door. "Alright, fine! I'm writing!" The 3 Joes smiled while Beach head growled and begun to write...

* * *

**Date:** 22 January 2010

Beach Head here. If you wake up and find out I wrote in your journal; you can go kill Barbie doll; Ripcord and Dusty. What am I writing? You're a Pacifist; you don't kill and you hate violence so I'm killing them after I write this. Those Greenies have been slacking off and I figured that maybe I need high blood pressure pills soon from Doc. Speaking of Doc; he is still out of it; heard that he actually like you a lot and that cat was his gift to you anyway. That cat of yours has been meowing by your bedside everyday; not today though...I guess Doc carried it away. If you're wondering how the other Joes are then you can just relax because no one is doing anything stupid. I am not running around with injuries and everyone is down in the moat because you're half dead here. So I suggest you wake up and prove to everyone that you will be fine. I hate to admit it; it feels wierd when you're not around to usher dang ninjas back into the infirmary. Damn it! Just wake up will you you're ruining my reputation at this rate!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Beach Head shuts the journal and leaves the infirmary while the remainder 3 Joes grinned and took the journal to show the other Joes.

To be continued...

Meme12: Awww...That's so sweet of you Beach Head!

Beach Head: If I find you have somethin to do with this...

Meme12: I had nothing to do with it...honestly!

Pls read and review!


	12. Thirteen day Well wishes part 2

**Date:** 23 January 2010

Snake Eyes here; I figured that I should write something as well since I can't really tell you what's going on. I asked for permission to write in here and I did not flip through the pages so...Today was pretty boring for me I guess. Storm Shadow was still mad about the gay comment though and had unleashed his anger on the Green shirts resulting in some injuries to them. Don't worry; the injuries weren't serious except for well, one had a slight concussion after being slammed on the mats too hard.

Everyone's more cheerful since your condition has improved. Other then that I also hope to advise you on the first thing to do when you wake up is to admit your feelings for Doc. It will be awkward that's for sure but the faster you admit your feelings for him; the faster Doc can come back to earth or so. He was very happy when he found out that you need not rely on the oxygen machine anymore which shows how much he cares... Jinx and Kamakura have been visiting you lately so I don't know how much they have told you about my private issues. If you remember hearing anything; tell me first thing when you wake up. I can double their training. Thanks and Ryu says hi.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Snake Eyes close the journal and handed it back to Cover Girl. "Don't worry Snakes...I heard Lifeline shows signs of waking up soon and if Doc is not gonna confront his feelings then we will give them the push." Snake Eyes's mask crinkled up ever slightly in a smile but was smoothed easily before giving a curt nod and left. Cover Girl went off to hand the journal to Doc for safe-keeping. "Doc, I found..." Cover Girl trailed off when she saw Doc asleep by Lifeline's bed; his hand holding on to the medic's. Cover Girl smiled and placed the journal beside the bed while leaving a short note to Doc about the journal before leaving the touching scene behind.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: Aww...so sweet...

Yakumi: He's still down?

Meme12: Don't worry Lifeline's gonna wake up soon!

Yakumi: Okay...when?

Meme12: Not saying...la, la, la, la, la..

Yakumi: Ok...(Sweat drop)

I'm sure many noticed my OC Ryu. He's Snake Eyes boyfriend and will make only a small appearance in this story. Pls read and review!


	13. Fourteen day Sleeping Beauty awakens

This time no journal entries but I will put 1 in the next chapter so enjoy guys.

Disclaimer: Meme12 does not own GI Joe and the characters in this story except for her OC Ryu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Doc stretched to relieve the crick in his neck from falling asleep at Lifeline's bed side. He had woken up to find a faded, leather covered book by his side with a note stating that it was Lifeline's journal and that he should hold on to it. For the whole of the day; he had to treat training injuries of the green shirts and the Joes. As far as he knew; it seems that a certain Ranger decided to give the PT course a huge make-over by adding a few more tormenting obstacles overnight. Sometime; his mind drifted towards the journal and he would be tempted to flip through the pages and find out if Lifeline had mentioned anything about him but resisted doing so as it was invasion to privacy.

"Lay off the leg for 3 days at least Heavy Duty, the sprain needs time to heal." "Sure thing Doc..." Doc raised an eyebrow as he had expected some form of complaints against staying off duty. "Relax Doc; I didn't knock my head and I'm perfectly sane. Most of us don't want to give you a hard time with Lifeline still being down and out." Doc was silent as he checked the bandaged ankle before turning to hand the muscular male a notice. "Stay off PT and this is the notice to prove to Beach Head if he doesn't believe it. I know how stubborn that ranger is and I have yet to shout at him for causing injuries to everyone due to his 'new & improved' PT course." Heavy Duty laughed as he stood up slowly before hobbling for the door. Doc offered to help but Heavy Duty reassured him before heading to the door. "Hey Doc." The medic looked up while Heavy Duty gave a small smirk: "Try the Sleeping Beauty method and see if Lifeline wakes up." Doc's face turned a bright red while Heavy Duty laughed as he continued to hobble out of the infirmary.

Doc sighs before he turned to check on Lifeline. So far the bones have been mending well; the medic seems to be healing (Doc managed to remove the bandages on his head) and showing signs of waking soon. If Lifeline wakes up; how would he tell him about his feelings...? Doc sighs when a mew disrupts his thoughts; his gaze flickers to the small kitten that rubbed against his legs. Doc smiled and he gently carried and placed the kitten on the bed where Lifeline was asleep. The kitten seemed to mew its thanks before rubbing her head against Lifeline's hand. Doc sighs and strokes the kitten before taking Lifeline's hand in to his.

"Hey Lifeline; how are you doing? Everyone is fine and so is Sky if you're wondering..." Doc paused as he watched the kitten dozing beside Lifeline's hand before resuming: "I miss you Lifeline...I really do...I need to tell you something...It's important especially to me. I need you to hear it for yourself." Doc's grip on Lifeline's hand tightened as he gazed at the unconscious male. "I...I love you Lifeline, I truly do. I wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid that you might reject me for it; cowardly aren't I?" Doc let out an awkward chuckle as he held on to the medic's slightly, cold hand. "But now I know that I really need you Lifeline... I want to hear your voice; your laughter and see you smile...for my sake Lifeline, please wake up..." Lifeline remained unconscious and Doc sighs before he stood up and was about to leave when he remembered what Heavy Duty said: "Try the Sleeping Beauty method and see if Lifeline wakes up."

Doc shook his head but directed his attention back to Lifeline. The older medic found himself drawn towards the unconscious medic's lips. Doc found himself slowly lowering himself down till his lips hovered over Lifeline's. Said medic would really have tried out the sleeping beauty method when he snapped out of his trance and settled for pressing his lips against Lifeline's cheek before heading to his office and to calm his fast beating heart.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon**

The infirmary was empty except for Duke, Ripcord and Shipwreck who was visiting Lifeline. "Erm guys? Lifeline's hand just moved!" Duke and Ripcord instantly stared at Lifeline's hand but they saw no movement from the unconscious medic. "Shipwreck, I think you just saw an illusion..." "No way! I saw his hand move! Seriously!" Duke was about to comment again when he heard Sky mewed and spotted the movement of Lifeline's fingers. "Ripcord call Doc! I think he's waking up!" Ripcord instantly pressed the call button. "Doc you better get right over here! Lifeline's fingers just moved!" It did not take long when a dark skinned man nearly came running into the infirmary where the 3 men and the kitten were trying to encourage Lifeline to wake up. "Come on Lifeline...! Doc's here; Sky's here and I know you want to see both of them first thing so open your eyes you freaking barnacle head!" Shipwreck had just call out when he was scooted aside while carrying Sky so that Doc could check him. Doc quickly used a small pen light and shone in to Lifeline's pupils before calling out. "Lifeline, Lifeline, come on wake up. You can do this..."

Doc entwined his hand with Lifeline's and felt Lifeline's fingers weakly gripping his hand back. Slowly but surely; Lifeline's eyes slowly flicker open and he blinked tiredly to gain a clearer vision. "Lifeline..." Lifeline weakly turned his head to face the dark skinned medic and gave a very frail smile. "Hey Doc..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: Yeah!!!!!!! Lifeline woke up! Oh yea! Oh yea! (Dance around the room)

Yakumi: I thought you wanna make him sleep longer.

Meme12: Better make him wake up earlier or I might get murdered by Lifeline's fans.

Yakumi: Right... (Sweatdrops in disbelief)

Meme12: Be happy about the improved condition.

Ace: Meme12! Is Yakumi there?

Meme12: Why?

Ace: He made a bet that Lifeline would be in coma for more then a week and he won the bet.

Meme12: YAKUMI ISAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yakumi: Oh gotta run! (Dashes off)

Meme12: Get back here! Kaze seek!

Kaze: Woof! (Yes mistress)

This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta O!


	14. Fifteen day Decision

Lifeline is back to writing his journal!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!! Really sorry for the late update!!

**23 February 2010**

Dear Journal,

I guess it's not a surprise that I haven't written in here for a long time... When I first woke up; my head was pounding like someone having used it as a drum. Doc told me that it was the after-effects of having a fractured skull which is on its way to healing. I can't really remember the weeks passing by as half the time I was napping due to drowsiness and due to going through rehab to recover faster. It was only until today that I was able to sit up and found my journal just sitting at my bedside.

I was surprise that other then Snake Eyes; Beach Head left a note for me in my journal. I will make it a point to thank them when I'm well enough. I found out that Team FMA has decided to resume their operations much to my dismay. Today; Scarlet came over to visit. She told me what I had missed out during my coma and my rest. So far; I found out that Doc had been the one dropping off the gifts for me and that he also harbours the same feelings I have for him. I was pretty surprise and Scarlet had urged me to go confront him as soon as I was well enough. I remember my face turning a bright red by then when Doc walked into the room. When I looked at him; he avoided my gaze and hurriedly walked into the office while closing the door behind him.

It hurts actually...especially when he keeps the distance to a strictly patient and medic's relationship... I know he's afraid of confronting me for a relationship...but I... I can't just let this go. I may be forceful in a way but I know that he still feels guilty for not admitting his feelings; causing my accident... But it wasn't. I have decided to confront my feelings as soon as I'm allowed to leave the sick bay. I don't want to let my love slip through my fingers...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline closes the journal and stares out of the window...his thoughts floating to Doc and how to confront him. Unaware to him; Doc was also thinking of the same lines as he is...

* * *

**To be continued **

Meme12: Lifeline's gonna confront him yeah!!

Yakumi: Doesn't that mean that your story is gonna end soon?

Meme12: Oh yeah.... YADA!!!!!! (Runs around in circles)

Yakumi: I guess we shall just leave her like that...

This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!


	15. Day sixteen Making up the mind

Before we begin; I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer for pointing out the careless mistake in my title of this story. It should be 'Journal' instead of 'Journel" which is a major embarrassment and once again thanking the reviewer for the point out if you see this message. Now on to the story!

* * *

**25 February 2010**

Dear journal,

I have been discharged from the infirmary with a note for keeping away from strenuous exercises. Doc was still keeping the distance and I could hardly find the time or even the way to confront him without making matters worst. Team FMA was on the move and tried giving me advices today as soon as they found out that I was discharged. I managed to avoid them and made the beeline towards my room (How on earth I avoided them still on crutches is a miracle). On the way; I was startled by Snake Eyes who dropped in literally from the ceiling.

Instead of annoyance; I felt relieved instead at seeing that it was only the commando. So far, Snake Eyes is considered the most understanding in not prying too much into the situation between Doc and me. He helped me to open the door of my room and I invited him in for some advice. I told him the predicament I'm in and he listened without interrupting. I remember asking him what I should do and he just hand signed me: "_Be yourself and just tell him_." I resisted banging my head against the wall as doubts clouded my mind. As if reading my mind; Snake Eyes signed once more: "_You love him don't you? The more honest you are with him; the more he will believe and accept you_." At that line; I was less doubtful of Snake Eye's words and thanked him for the advice as I stood up wobbly to send him out. Before he left; I thanked him for the message he left in my journal and he gave a nod before leaving.

I'm planning to talk to Doc tonight and confront him (no violence definitely). Wish me luck.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline closes the journal before slowly heaving himself up. A soft mew was heard and he looked down to see his beloved kitten Sky rubbing her head against his leg. Lifeline smiled before he bent down (with a little difficulty) to scratched the kitten between her ears before leaving his room. Lifeline pounder over the words he should say as he headed towards the infirmary. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that he has already reached the infirmary doors. Lifeline straightened himself and hesitantly knocked on the doors.

The doors opened to reveal a clearly surprised Doc. Lifeline took in a deep breath before he gazed straight at the older medic. "Doc we need to talk..."

* * *

**To be continued**

Meme12: The confrontation is up next!

Yakumi: Please just ignore the fact that she loves to torture characters and her readers.

Meme12: I heard you Yakumi. (Holds out 100 pound hammer)

Yakumi: We can so talk about this right? (Edging away)

Meme12: Erm... Nope!

Yakumi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Running away)

Meme12: Get back here!!! (Chases after Yakumi)

Please read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!


	16. Day Seventeen Confronting

The confrontation guys! Real sorry for the late update! Please enjoy!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GI Joe and the characters in my story except for my OC Ryu

**Warning:** Contain Slash/Yaoi

* * *

Awkward silence ensures as both males stared at each other before Doc sighed. "Let's go somewhere else..." Lifeline nods as he follows the older medic silently. Both males headed out of the Pit in silence; both deciding how to confront their feelings for each other. The night air rushed at both men's faces as they arrived outside the Pit; just outside the motor pool. "Is there something wrong?" Lifeline looked down at his feet before gazing at Doc. "Doc...Why are you avoiding me?" The dark skinned man seemed to flinch slightly at the question despite the soft tone that Lifeline was using.

"I'm not..." "Doc..." "Lifeline I..." Doc gazed at the worried, slender medic. "I...I don't deserve this... I don't deserve that right to love you." "Why...?" Doc looked away; the guilt had been crushing him literally when Lifeline had been brought in all battered up and nearly dying in the process. "I caused you to be distracted in your duties and I nearly made you lose your life!" Lifeline was stunned by the outburst when he remembered the gifts and shook his head. "Doc; it wasn't your fault. The building was collapsing; I had little chances of getting Ripcord out with me so I pushed him out and took the full blow. It was my decision that led to me getting knocked out for a week with multiple fractures... Not you..." Lifeline gently took hold of Doc's wrist; earnest eyes gazed into those guilt ridden orbs of the dark skinned man.

Doc sighed as he pried his wrist out of that loving grip. "Lifeline I can't..." Before Doc could finish his sentence; a pair of warm lips covered his own. Doc's eyes widen in shock when he realised that it was Lifeline kissing him. The kiss lasted for a minute before Lifeline broke away. "Doc, you didn't hurt me...you never will..." Doc was speechless at the fact he could fully trust Lifeline's words. Doc gently placed his hand on Lifeline's cheek, his thumb gently stroking the cheek. "Lifeline..." the younger medic gently placed his hand over Doc's before gazing straight into the older medic's eyes.

Doc pulled Lifeline with his free hand into his embrace. Lifeline was startled but gradually brought his arms around Doc's back; dropping his crutches in the process. Doc tightened his hold on Lifeline before whispering into the male's ear: "I love you Lifeline I truly do..." Lifeline couldn't contain his joy as he squeezed the older male tightly in his embrace. "I love you too Doc..." Doc pulled back just a little before kissing Lifeline fully on the lips. Lifeline welcomed the warmth of Doc's lips on his own as he kissed back with relish. It wasn't long before both males have to break apart for air. "I'm not dreaming am I...?" Doc asked softly as he gazed at Lifeline. Lifeline chuckled softly: "No... It's not a dream.

Both males remained in their loving embrace for a long while before they decided to head back for some rest. If anyone was still up; they would have seen the two medics walking close together one with a crutch and their fingers laced together...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Meme12: Yeah! The confrontation went well!!

Yakumi: Still gonna warn you about snooping around with people's journal can cause great disasters.

Meme12: The only thing I need now is the last page of course.

Yakumi: He will be placing infra-red lines in the future to guard his journal at this rate.

Meme12: That will be easy to settle...

Lifeline: Meme12 have you been peeking in my journal?

Meme12: No idea what you're talking about. Look at the time! Gotta run!!

Lifeline: Meme12!

Please read and review! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


	17. Eighteen day Conclusion & Beginings

**Date:** 24 March 2010

Dear Journal,

My relationship with Doc is progressing well ever since I've confronted him about my feelings. So far, we haven't really informed anyone about our relationship but most of the Joes were already aware that we're dating except for a few lucky people who caught us in the act; namely Snake Eyes and his boyfriend Ryo. They had spotted us kissing by pure chance during lunch break and it was the so called 'walk-in-without-knocking-and-saw-everything-situation'. Snake Eyes had just signed a sorry while his boyfriend was too embarrassed to say anything.

They were willing to keep it a secret vice versa for me and Doc to keep the secret of Ryo sneaking in to visit Snake Eyes a secret. For now, me and Doc were contented to just being together without complains. Currently, Beach Head is back in the infirmary. Our Ranger suddenly decided that he became Iron man and decided to block bullets for Cover Girl. Now he is lying in bed, moaning from sickness and cursing at Doc for knocking him out for the operation. Sigh... There's no use trying to stop a Ranger from staying down isn't there? The only thing that could stop him from trying to leave the infirmary was to have Cover Girl come in and keeping an eye on him for our sakes.

Doc may start having a heart attack soon. We were having lunch when Tunnel Rat and team members (Team FMA) suddenly popped out from nowhere and demanded for the full explanation of how we made up. We barely managed to escape from their persistence and had to cut our lunch date short. When we went back to the infirmary; we were greeted by the sight of Beach Head doing one arm push-ups when he was suppose to be resting. Cover Girl was no where in sight; probably left for a mission or to the ladies. Doc's vein was throbbing as he shouted at Beach Head while said Ranger tried his best to argue back. The argument resulted in Doc threatening to extend medical leave and extra aesthesia dosage to knock Beach Head out permanently.

Said ranger immediately shut up and settled into bed swiftly while Doc stomped into the office; slamming the door in the process. I could only sigh and help re-attach the IV drip that Beach Head had pulled out during his little exercise regime. During that time, Beach Head had told me to go and calm Doc down before he 'explodes like a grenade on high fire' as he had said. I just laughed slightly before reprimanding him on leaving the bed while Beach Head groaned in response; tired of having to hear two medics nagging at him.

In the end, Beach Head just told me to go cool down the volcano aka Doc and I left but not before thanking him about the writing in my journal. He just groaned slightly before I left. Life is still crazy in the Pit as ever but...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"H-Hey!" Lifeline exclaimed as Sky suddenly jumped on to his lap; causing him to drop his journal. "Sky...!" Said kitten just mewed adorably and nudge Lifeline in the stomach with her head while purring all the way. Lifeline chuckled before scratching Sky in between her ears. He bent over to pick up the journal before resuming his writing.

* * *

But Doc and I would still try to keep the peace in the infirmary well, if it last until then... Have to go now; Doc's waiting for me for dinner.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lifeline closes the journal and picks Sky up gently and places her on the ground. He stood up and opens the door of his office where he nearly bumps directly into Doc who had just finished giving Beach Head a check-up. "Ready to go?" Lifeline smiled: "Ready as I'll ever be." Doc smiled and held out an arm which Lifeline gladly took before they walked out. "Should we call Cover Girl to keep watch on Beach Head?" "No need; he's out like a light currently. " "Carl, what did you do?" "Slipped some sedatives in his food." "....." "It keeps him quiet right?" "Doc...!" Sky just mewed as she watched her 2 owners leave while bickering playfully in the process before leaping onto the chair; then onto the table and curled herself on Lifeline's journal for a good night sleep.

* * *

**The End**

Meme12: The end.

Yakumi: That was fast.

Meme12: I know! He kept the journal some place else after that!

Yakumi: Isn't that tragic? (Note Sarcasm)

Meme12: Yakumi.

Yakumi: Whatever.

Meme12: You know where it is don't you?

Yakumi: What gives you that idea? (Fakes innocence)

Meanwhile

Lifeline: Doc, have you seen my journal?

Doc: No. Did you leave it somewhere?

Lifeline: It was on my desk and now it's gone!

Doc: Strange where could it have gone?

Sky innocently blinks at her 2 owners with the journal hidden away under the blankets of her cat bed; with her sitting on it.

Sky: Not going to give up my scratching post! (Thinks)

That's all minna! I hope you had enjoyed this story! Please read and review; this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


End file.
